


Go Green

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, Ten Characters Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud's friends encourage him to save the planet... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Green

"AVALANCHE were environmental terrorists, Cloud," Tifa said patiently. "People think of you as part of AVALANCHE, so you need to set an example."

Yuffie nodded in emphatic agreement.

Cloud stared at the empty space where he had kept his motorbike in horror. "Tifa," he managed, "I spent years on that bike. And how am I supposed to work?"

Yuffie beamed, bouncing a little in excitement. "I thought of that, and I have to admit, it's a good thing you have all those SOLDIER enhancements. I found you something much more environmentally friendly, although you might want to fix it up, maybe even give it a paint-job first. Tifa says you like doing that kind of thing." She pointed at something leaning against the wall. A sturdy-looking mountain bike, which might have been pink under all the mud. A wire basket was attached to the front of the handlebars. "And it even has cargo space for your deliveries!"


End file.
